Elemental Monkey
The Elemental Monkey is a grand wizard that can play with the fields of reality, bend the basic elements, and use the power of illusions to his advantage. He shoots purple waves of intense magic, called Arcane Waves. He has no upgrades, yet he can learn his powers from the bloon types he pops. He studies their knowledge, and absorbs it into his own. After he learns a spell, it goes into its slot. The slots are the spells he can learn, unlock, or achieve. You can swap them around at anytime before a round, but not during them. He wields the power of past generations, and generations to come... he is, the Elemental Monkey. Default Stats *Cost: 3600. (But only buyable under certain circumstances, listed below). *Pierce: 4 Bloons. (This and all stats below until the Appearance are for the Arcane Wave spell, his default). *Layers: 2. *Attack Speed: Every 2.5 seconds. *Range: That of a 1/0 Dart Monkey. *Appearance: He looks like a stouter monkey, in a brown robe with layers of overlapping black, purple, and red adornments from his shoulders and sides. His robe has a hood on it that is usually down. He has a much more spectacular looking Monkey Apprentice hat, and his robe covers almost all of his lower body, going down to his ankles. Karnok holds no staff, but instead projects magic through his hands just because of his mastery in the art. *To Unlock: Complete 4 special missions. Backstory Karnok is among the most grand spellcasters in the land, and for good reasons. He had devoted his life to magic and study, seemingly living in the grand archives of the arcane mountain town, Argania. It did not take long for him to become famous after all of his studying and mastery. He resided in Argania, within a calm residence built into the mountain like many others. He was deemed an Elemental Monkey, because he had perfected so many spells based on the common elements, but even after, when he went into finally becoming acclaimed at every spell, the title stuck. One day, an aspiring monkey wizard came to his door and asked for his assistance. This monkeys name, was Elzic. They spent many years learning spells, delving into the arts, and teaching each other new things. That is, until ten years later, Elzic broke into the Lost Archives and stole a book of forbidden magic. Karnok was in disbelief, and brought shame to Elzic. He was banished after Karnok reported his old apprentice to the highest authorities of the land. Karnok had enlisted Alesteros to go out and find Elzic so that he could put an end to him once and for all. However, one night while wandering the Neverest Mountain Range, he came across a bloon camp, speaking of war plans. He watched as they spotted a strange bunch of monkeys listening in on their conversation as well. He zapped the bloons to death, and now works with these monkey heroes to save the Monkey Kingdom. Who were these new friends? None other than Shadoo Fist and his many monkey assassins. Nothing can stand in their way... not even Elzic. Possible Spells Learned Spells The nine other original spells from before the big change. They are 'learned' from popping a certain number of a bloon type, or at least popping the layer of it. *Fire Spin: Turns into a flaming tornado, and pops all bloons that are not flame resistant (Orange Bloons). This pops two layers, but has a pierce of 15, and has a cooldown of 3 seconds. More of a melee attack, as his range shifts to that of a 3/0 Ice Monkey. He learns this from popping 50 Orange Bloons. *Lightning Strike: Calls upon a storm! Makes a lightning bolt strike an area, about as large as the target that can be set for a 0/0 Mortar (the red target size, not the explosion itself). This zaps 10 layers, but has a cooldown of 15 seconds. It only attacks bloons in the set area, like a Mortar. He can set this anywhere on the track, but when the location is changed, the FIRST bolt must charge for 3 more seconds, but from then on the delay returns to normal until the area is switched again. Learns this from popping 50 Magenta Bloons. *Blizzard Aura: More of a passive, and active spell. The Blizzard Aura stretches out for the range of a 2/? Dart Monkey. It stays up for 10 seconds, every 30 seconds. It protects allies from up to 3 damage per attack, as more of a reduction (if an attack does 5 damage, it will still pass through, but only does 2 instead). The active part is that it slows bloons down by 20% whilst in the aura. Learns this from popping 50 White Bloons. *Rock Elemental: Summons a rock golem that pops bloons. It pops four layers per hit, but has a slow attack speed. It can only target one bloon at once, making it partially effective, but can be placed anywhere on the track, and moves as fast down the track as a green bloon. The Rock Golem dissapears after 45 seconds, and a new one spawns 6 seconds later. Learns this by popping 50 Ceramic Bloons. *Steel Wall: Summons a wall that blocks the track. It has 150 Health, but every time it gets hit, it suffers damage equal to the bloons in front of its' RBE every second (like a lot of the walls that I have made previously). Luckily and unluckily, blimps will fly right over it, so the normal bloons are still stuck anyways, rather than a MOAB just crashing through it. After a wall breaks, he summons a new one five seconds later. Can have a max of two walls at a time. Walls can be placed anywhere in the distance of a Spike Factory's range centered around the Elemental Monkey. Learns from popping 50 Lead Bloons. *Teleportation: Transports him and up to three other towers in his a small radius to another location. This sends out a shockwave across the entire map that pops two layers, but has a three second cooldown. The only exception to the cooldown rule, is that if a tower in his teleportation radius is going to get hit by a projectile, the Elemental Monkey has a 1/5 chance of teleporting that monkey ONLY to a random place on the map with no shockwave. In both types of teleports, it will always put the towers in range of the track. Learns from popping 50 Pink Bloons. *Death Laser: Summons an IMMEDIATE KILL NO MATTER WHAT beam at a bloon. It only effects Red-Ceramics, MOABs, BFBs, and DDTs. No ZOMGs, or whatever crazy blimps and bosses people have made by now. It has a cooldown of 25 seconds, and learns from popping 50 Shadow Bloons. *Refractory Barrier: All laser-based attacks bounce off of the Elemental Monkey's range, now incased in a magical shield. Upon hitting the barrier, the laser turns from whatever color it was before, into green. The laser then pops three layers off of all bloons it hits. If the laser was refracted through a Glass Bloon first, the laser bouncing off of the barrier will have the same properties to BLOONS ONLY, even if the laser attack sent through the Glass Bloon was meant specifically for towers. Unlocked by popping 50 Glass Bloons. *Spike Orbitals: Gets a circle of eight tacks that rapidly rotate around him. Not only that, they bounce in and out, getting close to him, then moving out to his range, then back in repeatedly. The tacks are just a glorified Glaive Lord effect, but pop 1 layer every time it makes contact. Unlocked by popping 50 Spiked Bloons. *Decoy Rush: Uses the Arcane Wave attack, but when attacked, splits into three Elemental Monkeys. There is then a 1/3 chance that he will still take damage, as the attack will re-target into a random one. Two are illusions. Upon one being hit, regardless if it is the real one or not, all the remaining ones will fire simultaneously at the bloon that hit it. (So there is a balance. If a decoy gets hit, it vanishes, and only two shots go out, but if the real gets it all three fire because the real one doesn't vanish like a clone does upon being hit). Unlocked from destroying 1000 Bloons with the Arcane Wave spell only, as it's like an upgrade to that one. *Chaos Blaze: Charges a miniature black hole in his hand, that, when released, will suck in random bloons that it runs into. If it does not suck in the bloon, it will pop three layers, and do 2x damage to Ceramics. Cannot suck in MOABs or higher. The attack travels across the entire map until it flies off screen, but will attack bloons in the range of a 0/1 Super Monkey with it. The more bloons the black hole gets, the larger it gets, and with that comes increased suck chance (increasing growth even more. It's an endless cycle). Learned from dealing overall 10000 damage to M.O.A.B-Class Bloons with any other spell. Bought Spells Some spells can be bought like upgrades. These spells are weaker than bloon-learned spells, as they can usually be obtained easier. *Healing Pulse: Every 8 seconds, releases a green shockwave that heals all towers in his range by 1 HP. Cost: 800. *Telekinesis: Road items placed in his radius that go unused for 10 seconds, will be picked up and thrown at bloons accordingly. Pineapples are to be reworked where they only activate if any bloon will reach it in three seconds, so it is viable if the countdown never starts. Road spike stacks are thrown one at a time, and pop 1 layer per spike with 2 pierce. Pineapples explode upon contact with a bloon, popping 3 layers as to make this upgrade worth it. Cost: 1300. *Distortion: A visual effect that happens to his entire range that distorts everything. This makes all track in his range wavier at random amplitudes as to make the track longer. The waves of track will never exit his range though. If used consecutively between rounds, the distortion will change. Cost: 600. *Mind Control: Takes a bloon in range and 'takes control of it'. Every bloon that it passes will lose one l layer, and once it exits the screen, it will take no lives and the Elemental Monkey will select another one. Selected bloons can range from Red to Ceramic. Cost: 1150. *Shard Burst: Fires a large crystal into a bloon every 4 seconds. This will pop 1 layer every 2 seconds, and once the bloon is fully destroyed a bunch of ice shards will burst out popping all nearby bloons. Cost: 800. *Laser Beam: Range becomes a set infinite range 40 degree angle while in use. Every 3 seconds, a Ray of Doom beam will sweep this range right to left, popping bloons rapidly. Cost: 1000. *Vaporize: Targets six random balloons in range, and instantly destroys them in a flash of plasma. The places where the bloons once stood then explode in a fiery light of a 0/0 Cannon's bomb, setting all bloons in it on fire like a Burny Stuff Mortar. Cost: 2000. *Rainbow Bomb: Throws out AoE magic explosives that burst in a light show of colors. This is considered a laser/light attack, so Black Bloons can be popped, but Glass Bloons cannot. Glass Bloons will also not refract the attack. The light show effect lasts 2 seconds afterward, and pops one layer every 0.5 seconds. Throws a bomb every 2.5 seconds. Cost: 1800. *Time Bomb: Throws out a pink cylindrical magic ball that hits the ground, then flashes purple for 2 seconds before exploding in a light blue dome. The dome will stick around for 6 seconds, and all bloons and projectiles that go through it move at 10% speed. Damage done to bloons in the slow dome take 2x more damage. Throws a bomb immediately after the last slow dome ends. Cost: 2200. *Chain Blast: Will create a chain from thin air, and throw it out at a bloon. The bloon will stay attached to the chain (still in the Elemental Monkey's hands), and slowly pull it along the track. Once the bloon is popped, or escapes, all bloons that overlap the chain on the track lose two layers. Cost: 1600. Milestone Spells If you do something special during the time you have him, a spell will unlock. *Meteor Storm: Only effects M.O.A.B-Class. Every 5 seconds, causes a storm of meteorites to rain in. The number of meteors range from 4-12. Does another random chance of 10-100 damage each. So at worst, it could do 40 damage, and at best 1200. Its a gamble one. Unlocked by using 40 Abilities after placing him down. *Transformation Ray: Turns bloons into a chicken for 3 seconds. This disallows them to move, and attack. Unlocked by Magenta Bloons using Morph Beam on your towers 8 times overall. *Lunar Wave: A spiral of ten bullets will fire outward, like The Big Bad Beard's Stun Barrage attack. They deal 6 layer damage, and double damage done to bloons and their children under the effect. Unlocked by having a Galactic Entity at the same time as the Elemental Monkey. *Tremor Blast: Causes the entire map to shake for 6 seconds, popping 2 layers off of every bloon on screen randomly during this time. All bloons will be slowed to 60% speed for 3 seconds. Towers have a 10% chance to be stunned afterward each. The stun lasts 2.4 seconds if inflicted. Unlocked by having at least 20 towers on screen. *Artillery Rain: Will attack the longest piece of track around him as his priority. However, every 4 seconds, almost every spot of that line of track will be barraged with magical missiles that pop 3 layers and do some pretty good area damage. Every bomb has a 20% chance to slow bloons down by half for 6 seconds. Unlocked by having ten Mortars on screen. *Plague Touch: A very short ranged, but powerful melee attack. Throws a spread of green dust from his hands that infect bloons. However, it does not take effect until that bloon has touched at least eight other bloons. Then the symptoms come. It starts with a decrease in attack power by 50%, followed by an armor reduction to 0. Seconds later it will slow down spread over ten seconds until it eventually paralyzes. Then it starts losing 1 layer every 1.5 seconds, and any bloon that passes it or he passes during any of this will later feel the symptoms too. Unlocked by having a 4/? Glue Gunner. *Kinetic Wave: The Elemental Monkey surrounds himself in a circle of energy, then releases it outward in a giant shockwave that pops 2 layers on all bloons in a 4/2 Super Monkey radius. Deals 3x damage to M.O.A.B-class bloons. Occurs every time there is at least 30 bloons within the attacks massive range, as to make sure he doesn't waste the charge on just one bloon. This pretty much makes the ability useless for Boss Battles. To unlock, have already used the Elemental Monkey in 100 previous games. This means starting after the 101st time he is used, he auto-starts with this ability alongside Arcane Wave. *Reanimate: More a passive effect. During rounds where this is used, all monkey towers on screen have an increased chance (about 10x higher) to come back to life as a Revenant Monkey when they die. The Elemental Monkey cannot attack on rounds where this is used, and takes 2x damage from all sources. Noting the power of Revenant Monkeys, this makes sense for proper balance. Unlocked by having 1 Revenant Monkey use the 'Redemption Awaits' ability. *Overcharge: All mechanical towers in the range of a 0/2 Super Monkey get 50% increased fire rate, and deal 1 more layer of damage. Every 16 seconds, the Elemental Monkey himself will release a yellow shockwave that effects his entire range, doing no damage, but paralyzing bloons for 0.4 seconds. Unlocked by using a Monkey Engineer's Overclock ability 6 times in the game. Occupation Spells Unlocked by having the Elemental Monkey on screen for a certain number of rounds. *Enchantment Spell: Places random buffs on towers that last 3 seconds each. Have the Elemental Monkey for 8 Rounds to unlock. *Cursed Aura: Places random debuffs on bloons in range that last 3 seconds each. Also unlocked after having the Elemental Monkey for 8 Rounds. *Weapon Summoning: A random weapon will spawn in the air by the Elemental Monkey, then fly at the closest bloon. They will continue to accumulate if no bloons are in range, then fly out all at once. Every type of weapon has its own unique abilities. Spears pierce three bloons, but pops 1 layer. Mace can pop lead, and deals 2 layers. Swords pop 2 layers, and pierce two bloons. Knifes can pop Camo and deal 2 layers. Axes rotate, have infinite pierce, and pop 2 layers. Have the Elemental Monkey for 17 Rounds. *Foresight: Bloons in range lose a layer every second, and have a 25% chance to lose their properties every time it pops. Elemental Monkey must be used for 30 Rounds. *God's Blast: Releases giant Sun God blasts that home in on bloons. They are fired every 2 seconds and pop 4 layers. Burns bloons that survive as well. Unlocked after 45 Rounds. *Spell Channel: Channels pure spiritual energy that can be manifest into anything. Uses ANY spell listed above once before switching to another. Fires every second. Have him for 70 Rounds! Quotes Every time you swap a spell, the Elemental Monkey will say a quote, relating to the spell. *"Knowledge is power," -When selecting Arcane Wave (the default spell). *"My anger burns hotter than the sun," -When selecting Fire Spin. *"A storm is coming..." -When selecting Lightning Strike. *"Let snow bury the weak," -When selecting Blizzard Aura. *"Time to rock and roll," -When selecting Rock Elemental. *"Steel is hard to break," -When selecting Steel Wall. *"Get ready to toy with reality," -When selecting Teleportation. *"Disintigration at it's finest," -When selecting Death Laser. *"Try breaking this shield!". -When selecting Refractory Barrier. *"They orbit me because I am their master!" -When selecting Spike Orbitals. *"How good are you at playing chance?" -When selecting Decoy Rush. *"This is one of my favorites," -When selecting Chaos Blaze. *"Let the magic dance its dance," -When selecting Healing Pulse. *"Your mind is the greatest weapon,". -When selecting Telekinesis. *"Don't believe everything you see..." -When selecting Distortion. *"Losing control...?". -When selecting Mind Control. *"A ticking explosive lodged right into your face!" -When selecting Shard Burst. *"Sometimes a simple thing can be devastating,". -When selecting Laser Beam. *"This won't hurt a bit. It will hurt a lot, actually,". -When selecting Vaporize. *"Rainbow Bombs. Pretty fast, pretty colorful, and pretty dangerous. Oh wait..." -When selecting Rainbow Bomb. *"Make every second count,". -When selecting Time Bomb. *"Get over here!" -When selecting Chain Blast. *"Apopalypse Now!" -When selecting Meteor Storm. *"What's wrong? Chicken?! Ha ha ha!" -When selecting Transformation Ray. *"A tag team of the century. Two towers that you can only have one of!" -When selecting Lunar Wave. *"Splits and cracks... stuff and things,". -When selecting Tremor Blast. *"A basic spell for most turned a nightmare for others," -When selecting Artillery Rain. *"Turn your head and cough..." -When selecting Plague Touch. *"You have so much potential,". -When selecting Kinetic Wave *"As long as I live, I can guarantee you will to," -When selecting Reanimate. *"Get ready for a little POWER!" -When selecting Overcharge. *"I bless you with the power of a million blades!". -When selecting Enchantment Spell. *"I curse you!" -When selecting Cursed Aura. *"I'm a one man ARMY,". -When selecting Weapon Summoning. *"What does your future hold?" -When selecting Foresight. *"The most divine of power flows through me!" -When selecting God Blast. *"One spell to rule them all!" -When selecting Spell Channel. How It All Works Overview Before I added Bought, Occupation, and Milestone Spells, there were ONLY learned ones. That would have been a simple, small series of buttons that you can have one clicked on at a time, and would have a lock on them if not had. They would have replaced the place where upgrade buttons go. BY THE WAY, SPELLS RELOCK EVERY TIME YOU DO A NEW GAME! Steps to Selecting A Spell -Replacing the upgrade buttons are four different buttons of equal size, each a quadrant of the replaced area. They are, naturally: Learned, Bought, Milestone, and Occupation. They act as folders that lead to spells under that category. A red arrow is positioned so you can exit back to the categories. -Scrolling your mouse over one of the spells will explain what it does EXCEPT if it is locked. If a spell is locked, a large golden lock with chains will cover the grayed out spell image. -Spell 'images' are small rectangular buttons with the spells name and a small symbol representing it to the right. A light is on the far left. If it is red, the spell is unlocked, but not used. Green is unlocked and currently active. Gray is locked. -The buttons are visible during rounds, but cannot be changed. Spell Symbols and Numbers Just the cool little icons next to the spell names. Thought they were worth mentioning. They are really tiny as the spell buttons are long thin rectangles, so they are very low-detailed runes kind of. The numbers in parenthesis show you what the Spell No. is, and the only reason they're there, is because when you unlock the spell in-game, it says "Spell No. (#) unlocked: (spell name)!" at the bottom of the screen, in a pre-round comment box. *Arcane Wave: A purple boomerang shape. (1) *Fire Spin: A long red upside-down triangle with faint orange lines. (2) *Lightning Strike: A blue lightning strike. (3) *Blizzard Aura: A light blue snowflake. (4) *Rock Elemental: A brown circle with two angry red eyes. (5) *Steel Wall: A dark gray square with a sheen on it. (6) *Teleportation: A white stick figure with a pink one farther away. (7) *Death Laser: A dark purple triangular outline with a circle in the middle. (8) *Refractory Barrier: A rainbow colored dome. (9) *Spike Orbitals: A light gray nail. (10) *Decoy Rush: Three Arcane Wave symbols going in three directions. (11) *Chaos Blaze: A cyan spiral of four curving lines. *Healing Pulse: A light green series of rings slowly shrinking toward the center. (12) *Telekinesis: A magenta fist. (13) *Distortion: A forest green wavelength. (14) *Mind Control: A black brain shape. (15) *Shard Burst: Three blue crystals. (16) *Laser Beam: A red line. (17) *Vaporize: A bright white ball with a faint blue water drop in the middle. (18) *Rainbow Bomb: The Healing Pulse symbol but the rings are all different colors of the rainbow. (19) *Time Bomb: A pink watch shape, but the hands on the clock are black and make a 10:30. (20) *Chain Blast: Three light gray chain links. (21) *Meteor Storm: Two brown balls with red streaks behind them. (22) *Transformation Ray: A yellow waving beam. (23) *Lunar Wave: A cyan circle with lines coming out in four directions. (24) *Tremor Blast: The Healing Pulse symbol, but brown. (25) *Artillery Rain: A tan missile shape. (26) *Plague Touch: A dark green biohazard symbol. (27) *Kinetic Wave: A yellow arrow pointing down. To the right is a pink arrow pointing up. (28) *Reanimate: A black skull with green eyes. (29) *Overcharge: A yellow energy ball with a bright blue core. (30) *Enchantment Spell: A bright red series of four small circles. (31) *Cursed Aura: A bright green series of four small triangles. (32) *Weapon Summoning: Two light blue crossed swords. (33) *Foresight: A light gray eye. (34) *God Blast: A yellow Arcane Wave symbol. (35) *Spell Channel: The entire spell button is in rainbow pattern, not just the symbol. There isn't one. XD (36) Trivia *The canonical name for the Elemental Monkey is Karnok. *Attacks listed on this page are also used in Bloon to Fist, namely Fire Spin, Steel Wall, Lightning Strike, Death Laser, Meteor Storm, Telekinesis, and Teleportation. Lots of teleportation... *REALLY hard to use effectively on Apopalypse Mode, seeing as you can only swap between rounds, and there is no time between them on the above mentioned mode. So don't use it. *He had an old apprentice, Elzic, who became evil. *There are currently 36 spells. Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers